Reunited
by SuperBeautifulMonster
Summary: Beaten even since the death of her grandfather Kagome has almost lost hope. Now at the age of 18 she has had enough and is finally going to free herself from the hell she lives in, but at the last minute something calls to her and she finds herself in...
1. Prologue

**Title: Reunited**

**By: SuperBeautifulMonster**

**Parings: Kagome and Sesshoumaru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Prologue**

_Pain_

_Without Love_

_Pain_

_I Can't Get Enough_

_Pain_

_I Like It Rough_

_Because I'd Rather Feel Pain_

_Then Nothing At All_

Pain.

Pain is I. I am in pain. I feel pain. I hate pain. And yet all I have in my pitiful life is pain.

Ever since I can remember, ever since I was a little girl they always beat me.

The only person who loved me died long ago, leaving me on this awful world to fend for myself to take care of myself to face the pain head on.

I have no family.

They call themselves my family but I know better. All the families I've seen none of them our like my so-called one. They love each other, yes they fight but they have love in each other.

Not me. I'm the youngest of two. They all hate me. My sister, my mom and my dad. But the problem is I don't know why. What did I do?

I have asked that question almost all of my life, what have I done to the gods? Why do they not send help? Why must I go though this alone? Why doesn't anyone love me? Why do I have to go through so much hate and pain?

I am only 18 years of age, I am already done with high school, and I am still trapped. Not aloud to leave, ever.

I cannot even fight back. Black belt in karate and master in marshal arts yet I can do nothing but sit back and take whatever they throw at me or hit me with.

Sure everyone says that they hate their life and that their life is horrible, but the question is do they even know what hate is? What something horrible is? How it feels?

Most people do not.

Many have been sheltered from a life like mine, told to stay away from strangers, to tell when someone hurts you, to stay away from drugs and alcohol, and to stay away from the bad kids.

Me?

I would be considered one of the 'bad kids' I've never had a friend before. No wait that would be a lie, I have had a friend before when I was young but he is dead now. Left me all alone in this cruel world, but I could never hate him. It was his time and there was nothing I could do to save him for death.

But that was all so long ago, even if I was to make a friend today I would not know how to act or what to do. I was the kid that you mom and dad you yell at you for even looking at.

My sister?

My sister was and still is Miss popular. She is older then me by a few hours. Yes you guessed it we are twins, we are not identical but we do look somewhat alike.

Unfortunately for me she hates my living guts. Resents being my sister. Wishes I were never born. And that is why she helps cause me pain.

Ha!

Here we are again back to pain.

You see pain is the only thing in my life that I truly understand. It's the only thing I know, the only thing I grew up with. But lucky for me I also hid a secret.

I never scar, never bruise. Okay so I do bruise but that's only for a few days before it disappears. You want to know why?

Just like my sister I have also attain some powers, powers of a priestess.

That's right I am a miko though no one knows it, but I prefer it that way At first I had no clue but after my grandfather –the only person who loved me- passed I found I could do things others could not.

Not long after I found out about my sister training her miko powers, but I did not tell a soul that I also had this special ability.

Well anyways not once in my life since pain had taken over did I ever think it would stop, that someone would say me, that I would get away but that all changed the day I turned 18 and snapped.

Hello everyone.

I am Kagome Higurashi and this is a story, a story of pain, a story of friendships, a story of sadness, and a story of happiness.

This is my story.

The story of the reunited.


	2. Chapter One

**Title: Reunited**

**By: SuperBeautifulMonster**

**Parings: Kagome and Sesshoumaru**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Inuyasha...**

**Chapter One**

_Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own_

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

_Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack_

_She says she's about to runaway and never come back_

Blood. It was everywhere. She could taste it in her mouth and feel it running down her skin.

Oh yes its was happening once again. The pain. The blood. The cries. The screams. The whip thrashing down across her back while a hammer slammed into different parts of her body.

She shuddered when she felt the cold tip of a knife scrap against her flesh but her shudder soon turned into a violent jerk when the tip of the blade slammed into her leg and was dragged cutting deep into her leg before being pulled out only to cut deeply into her stomach.

She screamed as the hammer came hard across her cheek, positive it broke some bones. She cried harder as she was dragged across the floor by her hair then roughly pulled up to her feet only to get a kick in the back and fall forward down the stairs.

Ten. Fifteen. Twenty. She fell down twenty stairs hitting the bottom with a loud thump. In too much pain to move, all she can do is stare up at the ceiling above her while she listens to her mother and sister laugh.

She winces as she's lifted from her spot on the ground, "Don't worry sweetie," he whispers. She shivers as he carries her away to her room. The door opens and he kicks it shut, walking over to her bed he drops her on it and removes himself of his clothing. He crawls over her body removing her of her clothing "Daddy will make it all better."

Clothing all removed he moved his length to her sex and without another thought slams into her ruthlessly. Silent tears streaming down her face as she lays still waiting for it all to end, she closes her eyes not wanting to see him. Pain wracks though her body as he slams into her sex over and over again until he finds release.

He lies still over her panting, before pulling out of her; he smiles down at her as he gets off her bed and dresses. He leaves as if nothing ever happened leaving her laying on her bed surrounded by blood with tears pouring out her eyes.

Knowing she had to clean herself up, she staggers to her door locking it before entering her bathroom. She looks at her refection, and glared. Hating herself, hating her family, hating everything. She sighs before tucking at piece of her long black hair behind her ear, shaking her head she quickly turns on the shower. She had lost too much blood and was hallucinating, because when she tucked her hair behind her ear she could of swore that her ear was pointed with like an elf ear.

She winces as the hot water hits her delicate skin but ignores it. She watches as her blood mixes with the water before starting to clean her body. Once she was all washed she gently dried her body with her pink fluffy towel before wrapping her wounds.

Entering her room again she gently slipped on her nightgown and crawled under her blankets, not long after her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep.

She groaned and pulled her blanket over her head as the sun shone threw her window right onto her face. Groaning again she reached over to her end table for a bottle, grabbing it she let five small pills fall into her hand before jamming them into her mouth. She wasn't one bit worried about over dosing as she got out of bed and stretched at bit before wincing.

She looked out her window just in time to see her sister come running out of the well house, her sister spent hours in the well house sometimes her sister would even sleep in it. She had no clue why, as far as she could remember it was a small little building with an old well in the middle of it. She just couldn't figure out why her sister liked it out there so much.

Making her way into her bathroom to brush her teeth she couldn't help but feel as if she was forgetting something, something important. As she started brushing her teeth she winced again before spitting some blood out with her toothpaste, she sighed remembering about last night and how her sister had smashed her across the face with a small hammer.

As she rinsed her mouth out there was knocking at her door, sighing again she left her bathroom and walked over to her bedroom door unlocking it before she opened it. On the other side of the door her father stood smiling, "Ah Kagome dear! Glad to see your up, your sister, mother, and I are going out to get some things we will be back later on tonight."

Kagome nodded and went to shut the door only to have her father put his foot in the way, "Oh and Kagome, Happy Birthday! You shall receive your gifts tonight" And with that said he walked off smirking. Kagome quickly recovered from her shock and slammed her door shut once again locking it; slowly she fell to the floor with her back against the door before staring off into space. This is what she had forgot, her birthday.

She listened as the front door was slammed shut and she listened as the family car started and she listened as it pulled out of the driveway. It had been thirteen years since her life had changed; she'd been going through all this for thirteen long and painful years. "No!" she shouted jumping up, "No more" she whispered before grabbing her big yellow backpack and two suitcases.

Her two most valuable items, her I-pod and her laptop, and she gently placed them in her yellow bag, before heading to her closet and taking all her clothes out. Taking her clothing off the hangers she folds them all, she jam's all her undergarments into her yellow bag along with her make up and some of her books.

She manages to fit the rest of her clothing all into her first suitcase along with the rest of her books that she couldn't fit in her yellow bag. In her second suitcase she filled it with all her shoes/boots, once she has zipped the bag out she threw it to the ground with her other two bags.

She made her bed and tidied up her room a bit before putting her backpack on her back and grabbing her two suitcases. She was glad the pain killers she had token were starting to kick in as she carried her bags downstairs.

Once outside she locked the house door and made her way to the shrine steps, once she reached her destination she smiled happily to herself and prepared to go down the many steps but something stopped her. She felt as if something was calling to her, calling her name, she looked around trying to find the source that was calling her. Her eyes stopped at the well house, it looked as if there was a light on inside it. She shook her head a bit before picking her bags up and heading towards it, finally going to see what her sister found was so amazing about the well house.

Once she reached the well house she used her foot to open the door and shut it behind her. She sighed when she finally looked around, it was dark and dusty, her mind was probably playing tricks on her because there was no light.

She slowly made her way down the steps and stopped in front of the well, as she was about to look down the well she leaned to far and fell forward into the well. She let out a little squeal pulling her bags towards her hoping they would help her when she landed, but instead she was surrounded by a bright blue light.

Gasping she closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the fall but it never came instead she felt like she was gently put to the ground. Opening her eyes she saw that she was indeed at the bottom of the well, she checked her body to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

Sighing in relief she looked up and gasped, the roof of the well house was gone and all she could see was the blue sky. Standing slowly she threw her two suitcases up and over the well before grabbing onto a vine and pulling herself up and over the lid of the well.

She once again gasped at the beauty that surrounded her, smiling she picked up her suitcases and took off into the forest, forgetting all about her bodies condition.

After a while her body starts to protest, yelling at her to stop, but she refused. Fear filled her as she thought about what would happened if she was found. She picked up a stick and used it for support as she walked.

Not long after she found herself staggering clutching her stomach wound, before she fell onto her knees her vision blurring as her head spun.

Hearing leafs rustling she looks up to see a man with long black hair, blue eyes, and green marks on his face. She tries to stand but black dots filled her vision and she swayed a bit before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell forward to the ground with a soft 'thump'

Said man looked down at the girl in shock, 'It can not be' he thought in disbelief before he step forward a bit to get a better look at the fallen girl only to to see a big yellow bag on her back. Carefully and slowly he sniffed to air around the girl before gasping.

"Kagome..." he whispered as he bent down to pick her up, he gently moved her so he only had to use one hand to hold be before using his other hand to pick up her two forgotten suitcases that laid on the ground.

Making sure he had everything secured and that he wouldn't drop anything he took off in a flash of light, leafs dancing around as he disappeared deeper into the forest with the young girl in his arms.


End file.
